Dead Or Alive
by XxRatedRImaginationXx
Summary: When a local former movie actor is killed,the suspected killer  steals all the money from his vault and runs off with it.Finding out about this,5 franchise characters team up to find and stop this criminal
1. Note

I know from my train of thought that i deleted my other story's in progress so i have decided to finally get back to and work on this story that you will story is about where a bunch of characters from each different franchise finds out that a citizen has been killed and need to find the killer before it is too characters are;

Carter(Rush Hour)

Bella Swan(Twilight)

Me!

Charlie(ADGTH)

Bolt(2008)

So those are the characters,Comment pleaseee!i just wanna know what you think of the selection.3


	2. Beginning

Chapter 1;The Beginning

Action is the real measure of intelligence.  
>Napoleon Hill<p>

Meet Bolt

A dog was running through the windy landscape of Chicago,his black fur with his glistening his name was Bolt.

Meet Bella

Fierce wars were going on between the Cullens and the Volturi and their two main targets were Edward Cullen and Bella Swan

Meet Carter

Lee and Carter grabbed the money from the dangerous japanese assassian,Carter had the crazy mind and Lee had the smart mind

Meet Charlie

Charlie was hanging with sasha in david's house when he recieved a call that a movie actor had been killed and told David that he had to see what was going on.

Meet...ME

Jarrett was riding in his pimp car with his 2 best buddys Huckabee and Derrick,when somebody called him the same thing that charlie was called told Huckabee and Derrick that he had to leave 

Well that is the epilouge...comment and plz rateeeee!at least 2 comments lol ^_^


	3. The Godfather

Chapter 1;The Godfather

The 5 known people went to the godfather to find out what was wrong

Godfather;Ok..I have a deeply bad problem..and you guys need to fix it..

Bolt;What do you need us to do?

Godfather;That is to be said right now..A famous movie actor has been killed and we do not know who the killer is..and what is even worse is that the killer stole the money and kept it in his vault..and he is planning to do a lot of things with the money that could cause money issues

Charlie;So what you need us to do is try to find this guy and bring him to you?

Godfather;Of course...If you guys bring him back then you will get a big reward

Bella;So what are gonna do first?

Godfather;I heard he's got a couple of gang members hiding in the neighborhood...Their gang name is the Kokillina and i need these rookies wiped out on the street before anything else happens...find these guys and kill them as soon as possible..after you kill them go to the hideout and steal their property..That will show the Kokillina that we're not scared

Jarrett;Aight guys,split up..It's our first mission and we can't mess this up,Bolt,Bella you split up and steal the property,make sure they dont see you..they got security cameras all over that place..And me,Charlie,and carter will wipe out the gang members.

Bolt;Alright bella,make sure your behind me.

Bella;Check..

Jarrett;Carter and Charlie,lets go..

Well...chapter 1 is up and done!WOOOOO YEUAHHHHHHHHH sorry ima on a sugah rush,please comment and rateee


	4. The Ninjas With Machine Guns And Swords

Bolt and Bella went into bellas' car and drove to the Kokillina mansion,they then tiptoed into the mansion through the golden door

Bolt;We gotta be quiet..The're like ninjas...

Bella;Ok..dont worry...

What bella didnt notice is that there were lasers and the next thing that happens is the noise...Red lights and a loud siren noise surrounded the giant living room

Bolt;Aw come on Bella!

Bella;What?

Ninjas jumped from the stairs and took out ninja sword's

Bolt;Wow...this is just great...

Meanwhile...Jarrett, Carter were looking for some Kokillina members to mess up when they spotted a machine gun on the ground

Carter;Dayummm!I need to have this baby

Jarrett;Wait carter..ITS A TRAP!

Then once Carter picked up the solid machine gun ninjas with shotguns started shooting at the 3 helpless veterans

Jarrett;SHOOT!

With that,Jarrett and Carter started shooting the ninjas while charlie tried to bite them with every struggle he had

By the time Jarrett and Carter's ammo was out the gang members were wiped out

Jarrett;Good job guys,time to roll out.I just hope Bolt and Bella get back safely...

Back at the mansion Bolt and Bella shot down the ninjas and started grabbing everything they could get their hands on,weapons,jewerly, and anything else that was important

Bolt and Bella then rolled out the parking lot and drove back to the hideout...

-Back at the hideout..-

Bolt and Bella arrive at the hideout and walk through the door's seeing jarrett,charlie,and carter

Jarrett;Your back!Did you guys get anything?

Bolt;Weapons...pictures...jewerly...and well..food...

Carter;DID YOU JUST SAY FOOD?

-Carter grabs a sandwich out of the bag and takes a giant bite out of it-

Carter;This is good..

The Godfather;Good job guys,You can take a break so rest up well until i can figure out something else...

Carter;Well..to tell you the truth... i'm about to go find some glocks

Chapter 2 is finished,LOL LOL LOL,3 LOL'..make that 4,well enjoy


	5. Yu Or You

The gang was hanging out when the godfather came into the room

The Godfather;Guys i need you to go to the Hong Kong karate gym

Carter;HUHHH?How come?im playing this game!

The Godfather;Because this guy has the information to the killer,you guys need to go now

Charlie;I guess we should just do what he says..lets go guys...

By that,the gang went to the Hong Kong gym.

Carter;KONISHIWHA! Ono Beh Japanese Klotos KoNishiwa

The japanese people looked confused

Bolt;Umm.. Carter what did you just say?

Carter;Ummmm...I dont know..

Then the guy that had the information about the killer came through the door

Master Yu;May i help you?

Carter;We'll be asking the questions old man..who are you?

Master Yu;Yu

Carter;No,not me,you

Master Yu;Yes im Yu

Carter;Are you deaf?

Master Yu;No,Yu is blind

Carter;No,you blind

Master Yu;That is what i just said

Carter;You just say what?

Master Yu;I did not say what, i said Yu

Carter;And that's what im asking you

Master Yu;And Yu is answering

Carter;Shut Up!You!

MasterYu;Yes?

Carter;Not You!Him!Whats your name?

Mi;Mi

Carter;Yes you

Mi;I'm Mi

Master Yu;He's Mi,and im Yu

Carter; Man im about to whoop your old ass because im sick of playing games!You!Me!EVERYBODY'S ASS AROUND HERE,HIM!

Bolt grabs carter

Bolt;Carter calm down man

Carter;And what?im going to get my ass kicked?

A big man steps infront of Carter

Carter;I dont what you've been feedin him..BUT HE IS TOO DAMN BIG!

Bella;We want information about the killer Master Yu..tell us

Master Yu;Well..all i know is that his name is Jamie Garcia and he killed the movie actor yesterday...he also owns a shop called Friendly Fire in the downtown part of Hong Kong

Bella;Thanks...-Bella hits a gun across master yu's head-

Chapter 3!IS!DONE! 3 chapters done in 1 day!WOWWWW!Chapter 4 is where the gang goes to friendly fire and find out more information,i will be working on chapter 4 tomorrow,Good night yall


	6. A Tragic Death

The gang arrived at Friendly Fire just unpatient to find out more information about the killer

Bolt;OK!Who here has the information about..um...Jarrett..what's his name?

Jarrett;Jamie Parks..

Bolt;Oh..DOES anbody here have the information about the killer?

Solder;Well..Luckily your not..

The soldier knocked Bolt out and dragged him to his cell

The soldiers then trapped the rest of the gang in a smal cell without bolt

Carter;Oh...This is just great!I'm sitting here with a bunch of idiots that knew that Master Yu would actually help us..and what happened?WE'RE RIGHT HERE IN THIS CELL WITH NO FOOD OR DRINKS!

Jarrett;Carter...SHUT UP!

Carter;Oops...Sorry...I was just saying..

Charlie;What we NEED to do is find a way out of here

Carter;And how are we gonna do that?

Charlie;Well...I don't know..

Bella;Hey look i found a key!

Bella picked up the golden key and unlocked the door

Carter;OH HALLELUJAH!

Solder;There out!Shoot them!

Jarrett grabbed out a AK-47 and shot all them down until they were dead

Jarrett;Now we gotta save Bolt

Jarrett ran to Bolt's cell and saw Bolt getting tortured almost dead

Jarrett unlocked the cell door and hit the master in the face and dragged bolt out

Bolt;Wow..i cant even breathe...i might as well die...

Jarrett;NO!Don't die Bolt!

With that Bolt stopped breathing and his eyes closed

Jarrett;THATS IT!IM KILLING THAT JAMIE PARKS SON OF A BITCH ONCE AND FOR ALL!

Jarrett charged out the front door


	7. Update

Ok...So i'm working on the final 2 chapters for the story and i wanna know what you want in means like New Characters,Environment,Or anything me what you want and i'll put it in any of the final 2 chapters,~Jarrett Brennan


End file.
